A user often uses a computing device such as a camera enabled mobile phone to take pictures and store the photographed pictures in the computing device. Photo album management applications with face recognition capabilities have been provided for managing and organizing stored pictures based on attributes of the stored pictures.
When the user browses pictures in different photo albums or other collections of associated pictures, in order to encourage a certain atmosphere, the user may want to play some music. For example, when the user is viewing the photo album of a baby, the user may select to play some music that is bright and of children interests to add atmosphere. However, the selection of music is generally performed manually, that is to say, the user usually needs to manually choose and switch the desired music when the user browses pictures in different photo albums.